January 2nd, 1974
Never Go With a Hippie to a Second Location It seems like yet another night of the usual debauchery at the Candy Castle tonight. Everyone's gathered up after having the holidays free from worry. Boost and Sonny are chatting up some new arrivals. Ikiryo arrives too with a new friend. Where the heck was that guy during the big fight they had last time? Someone's got some 'splaining to do... Pogo started partying early, as usual. Pulse has a drink at some point. Nightmare is probably socializing with Max. Nightmare doesn't have a drink though. Pogo keeps trying to get Patty to drink. Pulse can apparently hold his liquor..!! Nightmare has one drink on Pogo's insistence. She probably also tries to chat Pogo up, for all that would entail. Nightmare and Pulse too since he's there. Pogo tells Patty ALL about her life. Pogo doesn't say a damn thing that's true, though Nightmare believes all of it. Pogo also says very little that is comprehensible Pulse is pretty talkative, for a deaf kid. He doesn't really talk about himself so much, though, mostly asks Patty about herself. How she feels about their situation and her particular burden. April sees a man being kicked out of the club, bouncers drag him out by the arms and legs. His voice is really familiar... Ikiryo walks on in with his new best buddy. Looking between the others, and then back to newguy. Pogo ducks into the ladies room after all this, once Patty has been asked about herself. Nightmare is pleased to talk about her past and her relationship with Oscar. She explains to him that her power frightens her and she feels uneasy about what's going on, especially with SILENCE. Nightmare seems all to eager to tell him about herself. Fucking Kellhus. Prodigy pinches the side of his glasses, pushing them up somewhat. He looks pretty pumped to be there, in that he didn't looked pumped at all. He just looked kinda blank. Nightmare asks Pulse about his life before coming to the Castle. Pulse studies Prodigy when he notices them, but does his best to give Patty his attention for a bit. He talks about the importance of community, especially with the nature of her powers. "With help, you might have more conscious control over it, you know." Nightmare shakes her head, "I don't know. The thought of controlling it almost scares me even more." Pulse: I lived in a home in Quebec, as for me. I read a lot. Not much reason to go out. Sonny strides over to give the new fellow a greeting. "Evening, pal. Sonny. Who're you?" Pulse watches Sonny's response to Prodigy very carefully. Pogo falls out of her van and runs through the back door Nightmare eyes Pulse a long moment before remarking, "You have a very old soul." Pulse shakes his head, as he gets up. "Not really." He smiles at Patty and excuses himself, heading over to Pogo. Pogo scopes around the bar to see if Max is guarding the stock. Pogo picks up a trashcan, empties it on the floor and turns the bag inside out. She starts filling it with anything she can grab from behind the bar, before Max objects (if he's there) Sonny, Boost and Maximo are all crowding around the new guy and Ikiryo. They seem distracted. Massima, Max's young daughter is behind the bar. But she's never stopped Pogo from pinching booze before. Pulse: Hey. Pogo: Yordah saiddis all goota go, kay? Pogo says this to the girl, as she loads up her loot Nightmare walks over to where Sonny, Boost, and the rest are to meet the newbs. Prodigy puts up his practiced SMILE, holding his hand out to Sonny. "Caleb Simmons, student to Dr. James Bannon. I have an offer for you, regarding the recent..." He pauses, clearing his throat. He could not quite believe he was saying this. "Powers." Pogo looks at Pulse with a squint "Goo on, whaduwan?" Boost looks at Ikiryo quizzicly, as if to ask if this young man can be trusted. Pulse: What's all this? Prodigy looks at Boost for a moment. C'mon man, he's cool. Nightmare smiles warmly at Prodigy, "Hi Caleb, I'm Patty." Pogo: Suppah. Pogo points at Prodigy, "New guy?" Ikiryo nods along. "Dr. Bannon would like some of you. Us, to join him at a... Ranch. They want to learn more about people like us." Pulse nods at Pogo. "You should have something solid with your supper. We talked about this." Pulse keeps glancing at this 'Caleb' dude, but being deaf, gets absolutely jack shit out of that conversation. Nightmare: Bannon... That name is really familiar. Pogo: Shove off, don' need toodads. Prodigy: There is no need to worry about any harm coming to you. It is purely optional for any of you to come, and all we will be looking for is information and data that might better help us understand the nature of the Event. Pulse sits on the bar, shaking his head. "You know that's not why I'm saying this." Pogo approaches Ikiryo with her bag in tow, "Let's go, yeah? Who's coming with?" Pulse probably read one of Bannon's books recently, honestly. Nightmare shakes her head, "Doesn't ring a bell. I know I've heard it though." Pulse does follow after Pogo as she socially evades, though. Nightmare: I'd... I'd like to come along for sure. Pogo jerks her head toward the direction of the door, then hoofs it to start her van. Sonny: I'll come along. I'm feeling curious tonight. Pulse: Where? Pogo: Dunoo Prodigy: A bit upstate. Dr. Bannon and the team should be ready to get to work by now. Sonny: This lad's a scientist. They want Strangers to help them out with their research. He seems on the up and up. Ikiryo: They want to learn more. As I'm sure we do. Pulse watches Prodigy carefully while he speaks, thoughtfully. "James Bannon?" Nightmare nods, glancing at Pulse. Pogo Camon! Gittin thavan. Prodigy nods at Pulse. "That's right." Pogo: Camon! Gittin thavan. Pogo scrambles out and starts up her van. Boost: I'll stay out of this, if it's all the same to you lot. Call me when you get there though, Sonny. Just to ease my mind, Sonny picks up a duffel bag from the floor. Did he already have that packed? Pogo honks the horn in a series of short, punctuated blasts. Pulse makes a kissy noise in whatever direction Milou's sleeping, to make sure his best friend, best dog, good dog, comes with. Nightmare smiles with a small laugh, "She's really excited to leave." With that, she makes her way out the door and into Pogo's van, taking her usual seat behind the driver side. Prodigy honestly didn't expect everyone to be so eager. He already had a backpack ready, making his way towards the van after everyone else. Pogo stows her trashbag of alcohol under her seat. Sonny takes the seat next to Pogo. "You mind if I take the wheel, kiddo?" Pogo: NO. Pogo is holding the steering wheel in white knuckled grip. Sonny backs off and fiddles with the stereo instead. "Alright. It's your show." Ikiryo gets on in the van, placing himself near Prodigy, silently. Milou pads along behind Pulse. DID SOMEONE SAY CAR RIDE?!? Pulse slides his hands in his pockets, leading his dog into the big van for a bye bye ride. Pogo starts moving the van before everyone is fully seated, or even in the van. It moves just a short hop forward. Pulse conveniently climbs in in that exact moment, stumbling for a moment. Nightmare: Hey, take it easy, there's no rush. Pulse catches himself like a sir. ~So Majestic~ Pogo skids off once everyone's in. Apparently there is a rush. Once all you crazy kids are loaded into the van, you set off for this ranch. Caleb gives occasional pointers to get you there quickly. Looks like you have some time to kill amongst yourselves while you ride. Pogo drives amazingly well for a drunken teenager as well. Pulse studies Caleb. "Tell me what you study." Nightmare pokes her head around to the front, "Hey, you okay?" Pogo: YEP. Prodigy studies right on back. "Particle physics is my speciality, but I have branched off into robotics recently." Nightmare: Okay. Well, if something's on your mind, I'm a good listener. Pulse: Prodigious. I've actually been reading about the field recently. Nightmare smiles slightly before settling back into her seat. Pogo takes a sharp turn which hopefully throws pulse into prodigy for mo-homo Pulse tumbles into Prodigy, omg Pulse touches NOTHING (but might have this kid's wallet) Pulse just might be the man for Prodigy. Pogo: Alright, yeah, solid, thanks. Pulse and Prodigy share a moment in each other's eyes as they tumble into each other. Pulse-sama *__* Pulse sits himself back next to Milou after a moment though, sliding his hands into his pockets. He blinks, then lifts his eyebrows, and shakes his head after a moment. Prodigy raises his brow, doing his best to ignore everything that just happened. Ikiryo just doesn't UNDERSTAND Pulse hands some sort of superscience battery to Prodigy. "I think this is yours." Pulse: Impressive, though. Prodigy takes it back, giving it a look over for a moment. u hrt bby Prodigy: Thanks. Prodigy can't help but feel this shit is awkward after that tumble. You eventually find your way to the ranch just after 10 pm. To be honest, the place looks more like one of those hippie communes than an actual ranch. For one, there are no animals here. A tall, dark skinned fellow is waiting for you at the entrance, along with some other young folks in labcoats. The ranch house and the barns have all been recently painted white. Pogo bails out of the van and promptly vomits on the ground. Pogo then walks off a ways like nothing happened. The van is still on. Nightmare offers Pogo some gum. Prodigy stares after Pogo with wide eyes, still in the van. HAHAHWHAAT Pulse: That's just how she is. Sonny turns the ignition off on the van, sighing. Prodigy: I...see. Pulse: smiles slightly. "She's learning, though. Even if she is frustrated by it." Pulse totally said all that. Ikiryo shakes his head, exiting the van. He pats Prodigy on the shoulder. "I did say." Pogo takes the gum with quiet thanks. Nightmare gives Pogo a small pat on the shoulder before approaching the dark-skinned greeter. Pulse exits the van, with Milou. He catches up with Pogo and Patty. Prodigy blinks, moving out of the van. "I thought it was exaggerated." He makes his way towards the tall dark guy, smiling. Dr. Bannon looks concerned for the young vomiting lady. "I'm Dr. Bannon, James Bannon. Welcome to uh...is she alright?" Ikiryo chuckles, following closely behind the others. Patty smiles, nodding, "She's fine. I'm Patty, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Bannon." Pogo shoves Pulse, and storms back over to the van. She rinses her mouth out with water? vodka? you don't know. Dr. Bannon: I'm really grateful you all decided to come up here. You don't know how eager I am to talk with you all. Pulse is shoved, stumbling backwards a step. He sighs. Pogo returns with gum. Pointedly ignores everything. Patty: Well I think we're all just as eager to learn more about ourselves. Pulse watches the doc as he speaks, pursing his lips. Even though she's pointedly ignoring everything, he still asks Pogo if she's alright. Pogo acts like she's deaf. Dr. Bannon tries to get around to shaking everyone's hand and introducing himself personally. When that's all done, they're escorted to one of the freshly painted barns. The interior has all been refitted to look more like a laboratory than any kind of barn. There are medical exam tables and the usual sorts of things you'd see in a doctor's office. Bannon's interns each lead you to a set of comfy seats in the center of the barn. Ikiryo thousand yard stares at everything. Dr. Bannon: Have a seat anywhere that's comfortable. Caleb, if you could get everyone's names and general details. I'll go grab Alice from the house. Patty has a seat and folds her hands in her lap. She takes a moment to look at all the fancy lab equipment. Pogo: Joyce Garfunkel. Pulse sits on the arm of one of the seats, leaning against his knees. Pogo gives the intern nothing but lies Patty gives the intern whatever they ask for. What a square. Prodigy nods over at his mentor, searching a desk for a clipboard and some blank sheets. He moves over to Pogo, staring at her. Pogo stares at Prodigy, wide eyed. Pulse answers honestly, but cautiously. Patty leans in towards Pogo and whispers, "I thought you told me your real name was Robin Funkhouse." Prodigy writes down Joyce Garfun- WHAT. Pogo: Nah Pulse: Listen, she's being funny about her name, it's what she does. Her name is Hannah Creedy. Pogo rolls her eyes. Patty fails to hide a smile. Pulse can't keep a straight face. Pogo: Stop lyin! The interns continue to ask basic questions, date of birth, height, weight, pre-existing medical conditions. Nothing too crazy. Bannon returns awhile later with a redheaded young lady with a dour look to her. Pulse: Sorry, I couldn't help it. Prodigy closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Instead, he just turns around and puts the clipboard back. Pulse: I didn't mean anything by it, Joyce. Relax. Alice: What is this? You didn't say anything about this. Ikiryo gives his name as Ikiryo, but is otherwise perfectly forthcoming. Pogo takes her turn giving the thousand yard stare, this time at Pulse. Dr. Bannon: Alice, it's alright. These people are like you. Relax. We're just asking them the same questions we asked you. Pulse smiles at Pogo as he leans down to rub Milou's neck. Patty smiles at Alice. Pogo turns her head, squinting at this 'Alice' Alice pulls a bitchface at Patty and sits down at one of the exam tables. Prodigy stares at Alice, lips pursed. He moves back towards the seated group, seeming to avoid Alice. Pulse watches Alice's expression, demeanour, movements in general. Patty 's smile fades and looks around. Pulse 's expression shifts instantly, and he slowly tilts his head. "Miss, are you alright?" Dr. Bannon frowns and addresses the group. "Right, let's talk about the night of the event. If you will. What do you all remember?" Pogo folds her arms over her chest, "Don't remember nothing." Patty: I remember... being terrified. And seeing a giant face.. in the stars. And seeing a lot of other people up with me, including my cousin. Alice: I'm fine. Robert. Alice smiles, bitchily. Dr. Bannon sort of gestures to Caleb and then to Alice quickly as he writes down what Patty is saying. Pulse 's eyes flit back and forth, rapidly considering what just happened, then evidently reaches some sort of conclusion. "If you say so." He turns his attention to Dr. Bannon, then nods slightly. "Also two Herculean figures between us, and the face." Ikiryo nods, folding his arms close to his chest. "I saw similar." Prodigy takes another deep breath, moving over to Alice. He does not say anything for a moment, just giving her the blanklook. Patty leans forward and starts rubbing her hands together nervously. "Right. That too." Dr. Bannon hands some more notepads over to the gang. "If you could illustrate what you saw, to the best of your abilities. I'd like to get a read on how consistent these visions were." Alice: What is it, Mr. Simmons? Patty furrows her brow as she stares at the notepad, "I'm not really an artist." Pulse: It's... been some time since I've drawn anything. Dr. Bannon: Try your best, dear. We're not grading you. Dr. Bannon laughs awkwardly. It's so forced. Patty nods and starts making a drawing of what she remembers. Her eyes lose focus. Prodigy speaks quietly to Alice. He really was not good at mood inflection with his words, kind of sounded like he was reading from something. "Alice, we need you to work with us, them. If you avoid doing what you just did with Robert, it'd be appreciated. You know people do not like that." Both Pulse and Patty's drawings are pretty serviceable, more remarkably they look a lot alike. Pogo's is not that great but looks generally like the others. Bannon studies them keenly. "This is remarkable really. You all had the exact same experience. I thought for certain there would be inconsistencies..." Pogo looks between Alice and Prodigy, briefly. Caleb is shoved back and away from Alice lightly by some unseen force. "Or what?" Pulse shakes his head at Dr. Bannon. "No, it's true. Whatever the vehicle of the experience was, the phenomenon seems to have occurred identically to all of us." Pulse: ...It was the first thing I asked everyone I met. Ikiryo was about to lay some sick art skills down maybe, but stops, looking from Alice, to Prodigy. Pulse will knock that woman out if she doesn't stop playing around. Prodigy takes another deep breath. "Or you can leave." Dr. Bannon: Alice. No. We've talk about this. You can't just push people around like this. Patty looks nervously between Bannon and Alice. Prodigy is pretty good at staying calm when being pushed around by crazy biches Pogo looks at Alice. Pogo apparently knocks a table straight up in the air. Pogo is in front of Alice though now, hovering. Alice leaps off the exam table in time to avoid getting tackled. "You see that? She started it!" Pogo takes a swing at the girl. Patty: Pogo! Pogo is shouting bloody murder at the moment, also. None of it makes any sense unless you speak Shelta Patty: Pogo, stop! What are you doing?! Patty stands up. Prodigy goes to pull Pogo off of Alice, brow furrowing. This was probably his angry face. Alice is socked in the face and falls to her knees. Pulse picks himself up, strolling over to Pogo and Alice. "Pogo, calm down. You're giving her what she wants." Patty helps, eyeing Alice cautiously. Prodigy: Robert is right. Patty: Pogo, please come down. Don't do this. No one manages to get a hold of Pogo, her forcefield overloads a second later and knocks everyone nearby back. Alice gets back to her feet and lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Pogo is thrown back into the wall a moment later. Patty gets thrown back. Ikiryo stands up from his watching this shit position. Dr. Bannon tries to inject some calm back into the room. "Please! This isn't necessary!" Pulse is just touching Alice. Ikiryo takes a swing at Alice, maybe bad timing. Patty stands up and backs away from the fray. "Stop. Please.." Alice shrugs Pulse off but is decked in the temple a moment later by Ikiryo. She goes whirling to the floor again. Pulse looks incredulously at Ikiryo. Prodigy falls off of Pogo, hopping back to his feet. Rather than get involved again, he just backs up staring wide eyed. Pulse: What were you thinking? Prodigy: I knew she was a mistake. Alice stands back up and gestures with her hands at the roof of the barn, tearing large chunks out of it and bringing them down onto Ikiryo. "Is this what you want then?" Pulse fires at the chunks of barn. Pulse: Stop it. Patty , meanwhile, is cowering against the wall. The chunks of roof are annihilated before they can hurt Ikiryo. Who has a really hard to spell name. Ikiryo seeing as there's no longer any incoming debris, just goes for another hit. Leg brought up in a kick. Alice is kicked in the side, she screams and is knocked into another table. Prodigy moves over to Alice, going to stand over her, fist raised up in the air. "You do not deserve your gift." FACEPUNCH. Pulse watches this like whoah what the fuck. Patty screams, "STOP!!" Alice gets punched in the mouth again. She spits out a mouthful of blood and tries to get back up. Pulse is nearby. Pogo pulls Pulse and Patty into her forcefield reflexively. Feel protected, brosephs Pulse is so secure Patty 's eyes flutter for a moment before she faints. Sonny tries to get to Patty before she faints but is just a moment too late. Pogo tries to catch Patty so she doesn't fall The Monster appears almost instantly and just bum rushes the fuck out of Pogo's forcefield straight towards Alice with a screech that could curdle milk. Pulse concludes he shouldn't use his powers right now. Sonny, standing directly in the path of the Monster as it breaks out of Pogo's field, is directly in the way of harm. The Monster's claws rake across Sonny's stomach. Pogo's field breaks for a moment and everyone inside of it is deposited onto the floor abruptly. Pulse fall Pogo fall on pulse Pulse catch Pogo Pogo is fallen on by Patty Pogo wracks pulse Pulse grits his teeth, keeps calm, carries on. Pulse steps between everyone and everyone else. Patty can see through the monster's eyes as the claw tears through Sonny. Pulse: Stop it. Alice 's body lifts off the ground like a ragdoll and she takes off into the sky through the hole in the barn's roof. Pulse is vibrating fairly constantly, possibly damaging the floor under his feet, and definitely seeming to thrum or shift constantly as he just steps into the middle of this. Pogo is just lying on the floor like she's dead. It was her last defense. Patty also looks like she's dead but is really sleeping. Pogo screams so loud that Robert might even notice it. Pulse resolves to take the Monster down in that moment. Ikiryo sighs, looking more than happy to listen to Pulse. He turns, eyes going wide at the sight of wtf was happening behind him. Bannon looks like wants to get to Sonny but doesn't want to be anywhere near that thing in the middle of the room. Sonny is on the floor, still concious but bleeding out. Prodigy looks up at where Alice shot off, clentching his fist. He turns around, eyes wide, mouth parted somewhat. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED Pulse really hopes Prodigy will do the smart thing. Prodigy looks over to his weird seeming backpack, running to it. He plants his hand on the back, a light appearing at the center of the back. Pogo 's scream dwindles off into a squeak, and she shoots off into the air like fuck this noise The Monster runs towards the group, kicking Sonny out of the way. Ouch. The Monster takes a swipe at Pulse. Pulse vibrates responsorily as he's struck. Robert is hit by the claw and knocked away. He doesn't seem hurt but he isn't eager to take another of those. Pulse quickly assesses his environment, then rushes to aid Sonny. The monster is clearly violent and willing to hurt you all. What do team? Robert attempts to put pressure on Sonny's wound but it's not enough. There are medical supplies in this room and Dr. Bannon is still here. Pulse turns his head and barks at Dr. Bannon: "Help me!" Ikiryo blinks, looking at the situation like OHMAN. He rushes towards the Monster, trying to hit it in its BUTT to draw it's attention. The Monster is punched in the butt but seems undisturbed. Dr. Bannon stays low and moves on his hands and knees towards Pulse and Sonny. Prodigy Barks orders as the backpack thing folds out into a sleek looking spider robot thing. "Attack!" He shouted clearly. Sometimes it'd Cyril him if he wasn't clear enough. Caleb runs over to Sonny, kneeling next to the downed man. Spiderbot skitters in a circle for a moment before leaping onto The Monster's back. It brings down it's sharp talons and tries to sink them into the Monster's flesh. Spiderbot 's sharp claws jab into The Monster's flesh and latch on for dear life. That little guy is made of stern stuff. Patty wakes up. The Monster disappears suddenly with no fanfare. Patty sits upright with a look of horror on her face as her eyes are fixed on a mutilated Sonny. Her hand is over her mouth and tears are streaming down her face. Spiderbot falls on the ground and skitters around angrily, wondering where it's target went. Pogo lands near the van and crawls in to hide amongst the horrible decor Dr. Bannon tries to stop Sonny's bleeding. "Caleb, Caleb I need the first aid kit." Pulse pulls his shirt off and applies pressure to Sonny's wound, as an intermediate solution. Sonny grab's Pulse's face clumsily. "Robert...Robert, listen." Patty scrambles to her feet and bolts out the door. Prodigy nods, getting back onto his feet and running to the desk, opening a drawer and taking out a medkit box. Caleb runs back over. It was like he memorised where the kit was. Pulse: I'll try, Sonny. Ikiryo exhales slowly, eyes ever so slightly wide as he watches somewhat uselessly. Patty runs as fast as she can to the van if no one stops her, climbing into the driver's side and starting the engine. Bannon tears trough the first aid kit and produces some bandages and a powder which he begins to douse on Sonny's wound. Sonny strains to speak. "Alice. You have to find her again. Keep our people together, Robert. We need to stick together if we're gonna stand a chance." Sonny sputters and gurgles on a mouthful of blood.. Pogo is just sitting with her back up against the van's front driver side tire, since it was locked. Pulse nods, glancing between Bannon and Sonny. "I will, Sonny. Stay with us, you're gonna be fine." Pogo springs up and tries to grab Patty before she can close the door. Patty doesn't resist. She's grabbed. Patty: Let me go. Prodigy furrows his brow again. "Alice is a mistake..." He watches Sonny get patched up, seeming more hung up on Alice. Pogo: What was that?! Pogo shakes Patty. "Was that you?!" Pulse: None of us are mistakes. Alice has her problems, and needs our help. Just like we might need hers. Sonny's body fidgets and spasms for several seconds before it ...stops. Bannon panics. "No! No no no..." He tries taking vitals. Those near Sonny's body see his pitch black eyes lose color and fade back to a deep brown. Patty flares her nostrils and clenches her jaw as she looks away briefly. She hesitates before answering. "Yes. Now let me go. I don't want to hurt anyone else." Pogo feels bad for Patty. She just wants to run away from her problems, the way you did. Pogo: You... Pogo: ---should run. I did. Pogo: You're a monster. Pulse thinks quickly, then places his hands on Sonny's chest. Patty gives Pogo a look. "I know." Prodigy looks at Robert's hand on Sonny's chest, pushing his glasses up in curiosity. Pogo gets in the passenger's side. Ikiryo continues to watch, with bated breath. Patty eyes Pogo, "You can't come with me. I'm sorry about your van, but it has to be this way." Pogo sits there without saying anything, looking ahead. "Nah. Can't hurt me." Patty stares at Pogo a moment, then out the windshield, before turning the ignition. Robert's hand begins to vibrate over Sonny's chest. Sonny's body stirs slightly. Something is happening here! Prodigy looks pretty damn impressed. That's the most expressive he’s been all day. Pogo: C'mon, let's go to the mountains, yeah? Pulse feels something in Sonny's chest where his heart should be. It's like some kind of Energy. It struggles against him as he tries to revive Sonny. Patty glances at Pogo, "I'm going south. Do you speak Spanish?" Pogo: Nah. Too many people. North? Pogo shrugs. Pulse: Sonny? Pulse shifts the position of his hands slightly on Sonny's chest, expression perplexed. Patty thinks for a moment before shrugging and putting the van in gear. She heads north. Robert feels something push into his hand. It's the energy that was in his chest. It feels warm, familiar. You recall the night of the Event. When Sonny helped you back on your feet. How good it felt to touch the man and how reassuring it was to be around him. He hears a voice almost like Sonny's in his head now. "Let me go, help the others." Pulse stands up, regarding Sonny for a moment, then Prodigy, Ikiryo, Dr. Bannon. "Where are Patty and Pogo?" Sonny's body continues to fidget as Pulse's hands move over it. Dr. Bannon stands back, half awe-struck and half grief-struck. Ikiryo blinks, looking up at Pulse after marvelling at his handiwork "They..." he trails off. NO IDEA. Pulse leaves the barn without ceremony. Prodigy checks Sonny's pulse, putting a hand over his mouth to check for breathing. Might as well lean his head up a little while he's at it. Prodigy can't feel a pulse. Bannon looks at him expectantly. Prodigy takes a deep breath, looking up at Bannon. After a moment, he shakes his head. Dr. Bannon: This isn't...things were supposed to get better now...we're supposed to make the world better... Prodigy: Today has yielded certain results. These powers...it is like giving children guns. Ikiryo steps a little closer, kneeling. "I'm sorry." he gives Bannon a sad look. "We should not have come." Pulse is so deaf and not there right now, but would have so much to say if these two things weren't true. Dr. Bannon shakes his head. "There's no way we could have known this would happen." He turns to Caleb. "We need to do better, Caleb. We need to be better people. We -can- be better." Dr. Bannon turns back to Ikiryo. "Does he have any family? Someone we can call?" Spiderbot continues to skitter around the remains of the barn indifferently. Ikiryo nods, brow furrowed. "I...yes. He has friends." Pulse returns. "They took the van. Pogo and Patty both, I think." Dr. Bannon: We should settle his affairs. Maybe involve the authorities. I'm not even sure what we'll say. Prodigy looks over at Spiderbot "Offline." He says quietly this time, standing. "What was that creature? It looked like no animal I have ever seen?" Pulse: No. Pulse: Look at these wounds. Pulse studies Dr. Bannon. "What do you know of our situation?" Spiderbot folds up into itself and plops down on the floor. Bannon just nods along to Pulse. "Whatever suits you. I didn't know the man." Pulse puts on a pair of goofy looking sunglasses, glancing between the doctor and Caleb. Dr. Bannon: The Event, I saw it too. Everything you saw. I thought I was going mad until I found Alice. But it's true, something special has happened to us. We're here for a reason. We have to be here for a reason, right? Ikiryo "Yes." he says rather adamantly, despite his voice being tinted with some sadness. Prodigy: There is a reason. As to if it is a meaning given through conscious thought is a different matter. Pulse removes those dippy sunglasses, pocketing them. "I am confident an intellect drove the Event. Have you encountered the cultists?" Prodigy: Cultists? Ikiryo: SILENCE. Pulse: No, then. Dr. Bannon: They took my friend, Kojiro. They're the ones that him aren't they? Dr. Bannon looks to Ikiryo. Ikiryo nods. Pulse tosses the sunglasses to Caleb and the doctor. "They have impressive technology and means to detect or filter us. It's not safe alone - you should come with us." Dr. Bannon: You're right. But there are some things I need to get first. I'll be careful. Caleb, go with these people. Pulse: Right now, our first priority - in spite of today's unfortunate climax - should be unity. Sonny believed in that enough to urge me toward it with his dying thoughts. We need to find Alice, and Patty, and Pogo. But more than that, each of us has a responsibility to master ourselves so events like today don't happen. Pulse is a deaf kid giving a fucking speech, by the way. Ikiryo stays still for a moment, before nodding in agreement. Prodigy: Alice is a violent and unpredictable woman with no indication of changing her ways. If you can change her, then I will work with her. Until then, never. Prodigy does not like Alice or the idea of psychics, probably. Dr. Bannon turns to Ikiryo. "The records from that supply company are in the house. You should be able to use those to narrow down where Kojiro is." Pulse: She is a troubled woman with obvious issues of self-worth, trust, and her own limitations. These were plain as day to me. Pulse: Beating her in the face didn't help anything. But, that's done. Ikiryo looks at Bannon appreciatively. "Thank you. I -will- find him." Dr. Bannon: It's late now. There are beds in the house. If you need to rest. And a phone to call Sonny's friends. I have some vehicles in the garage as well. Pulse looks very sincerely at Ikiryo. "Can you call Byron? I'm... I can't do phones." Ikiryo stands there mouth agape at the almost absurdity of that. Ikiryo: Yes, of course. Pulse glances between Bannon and Caleb. The night starts to close in. And what an exhausting night it's been. You could all use some time to let it all sink in. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Session Logs